fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiders versus Blades
---- It's somewhat cloudy and there is a nice breeze in the forest outside Magnolia Town, where a single solitary woman walks alone. Putting her hand on trees as she passes and simply taking in nature for a bit, humming a simple tune as she walks. Being sure no to get to close to the town. She is not found of people for the most part so she avoids them mostly. This woman in an eastern style dress, she does not seem to be from around here. She almost dances as she walks and touches trees, her footsteps pushing down the grass and making a slight thud on the dirt below. Lyn Zolga walked through the woods, her footsteps falling lightly on the ground. She had just finished her training for the day and planned to spend the evening making more salves but first, she needed to collect the herbs. Zerkena, the eastern looking woman, keeps walking till she hears something and stops to look. It's just a doe, running about. She sighs before she keeps walking, stopping at a tree with a spider web in the branches. She stops to look at the web and it's art for a time. She watches the female spider as it makes itself a lovely new home in the branches. Lyn crossed the path and noticed the strange woman. "Who are you." Lyn asked calmly, crossing her arms. Zerkena looked over. "Eh" She then takes a small step back in surprise, she did not expect to encounter anyone here. She thought about how to answer for a bit before simply saying "Zerkena". She was not one for talking, so she was not used to it or people. Interaction with others.... rarely ever ended positively. "Why are you here." Lyn said sternly, summoning Vorpal from her requip space. "If you will not leave, I will have to make you." It was a lie, Lyn was just itching to fight someone with her newly found skills. "I am here cause it is rare for anyone to walk this way and I wanted some peace. If you clam this land as yours then you must not be all there. This is the wild and belongs to no one. It is for everyone to enjoy. However if you chose to fight me anyway for whatever reason your mind conjured up I will defend myself." the woman lets out a small scoff. 'This woman is on the high end of aggressiveness, even for a human.' Zerkena thought to herself as she looked at the woman. She stood ready to cast magic at any time in case the woman did attack her. "Requip: Vorpal." Lyn spoke calmly, summoning the devilish blade. "Prepare to bleed." She jogged forward, aiming an overhead cross-strike at the strange woman. Zerkena thought of blocking with something, but decided to roll quickly to the side taking caution. She then used her magic to shoot a web at Lyn in the hops of stopping her. She makes the web so that it should be strong enough to stop a normal human if it binds them completely and resist cutting from normal steel. At the vary least it should slow Lyn down if it hits her. Lyn's blades were not made of any normal metal. Forged of Chronicle Steel, Vorpal was an incredibly powerful sword. She sliced the web in half and changed weapons. She requipped, trading Vorpal for the Wind Demon Dual Swords. Zerkena quickly summoned five spiders that came out of circles in the ground. These spiders are the size of dogs and look like they are part porcupine. "Spindle Spine Spiders." the woman states, she then makes a hand gesture and the spiders launch spines rapid fire at Lyn. Like needle assault rifles. "Ricochet." She said and an invisible wall of ethernano blocked the shots and sent an equal amount right back at the spiders that shot them. "Telekinesis. You should probably learn in." Lyn winked at the woman, she couldn't deny the fact that she was attractive, but Lyn was in no mood to flirt. Zerkena then summoned a new set of spiders, a bit bigger then the last ones. They have yellow fur and look a bit cuddly. After a move of her hands they shoot thick webs at Lyn. "These ones are Galvantulas." Almost like she was making sure that Lyn knew what breed of spiders where being used. As if it was all a lesson in some school for spider knowledge. Aracnocoligy if you will. "I don't need your goddamn lessons." Lyn cut in an x-formation with the sword dual swords, slicing the webs in half with her blades as well as razor strikes of wind. "Here's one of mine. Don't mess with me." Lyn thrust both blades towards Zerkena and unleashed a large ball of wind, swirling around with razor sharp gusts. The webs that she cut where electrically charged, they could go down the metal of the blade if it is conductive and possibly shock her. Zerkena jumps to a tree branch and some spider like legs appear an her back. "So you don't want to know what your fighting? Fine by me." She then has one of the Galvantulas shoot webs at Lyn from her back as Zerkena is talking. Lyn requipped, putting her blade away before thrusting her hands outwards. "Expand." Using her telekinesis, the swordsman caused the webs to break into microscopic pieces under the kinetic force of the spell. This then gave Lyn the opportunity to face Zerkena and focus her magic into an invisible kinetic blade. "Cut." A massive kinetic blade was launched towards the woman, capable of lacerating her body in half if it struck. If not, the tree in which Zerkena stood upon would fall, as the cut would not stop until it made physical contact. Before contact with her could be made, Zerkena quickly dropped back, falling out of the tree and flipping to land on her feet. Then Zerkena made a grunt of pain before four spider-like legs appeared on her back and her sharp nailed fingers now looked a bit more like claws. "You're fast, I'll have to pick up the pace. Many humans think they are the apex predator of this world, even when things like dragons roam it. I personally like to think that the true apex predator of this world are spiders. Small spiders about the size of mice can kill and eat snakes much larger than them. So think what kind of things a spider many times bigger than a human could kill. This brings me to my next summon. The Dragon Spider." she then moves her hands a bit before a large spider with wings pops out of a mark on the ground. "You may be strong, but you are outnumbered." The Dragon Spider then moves after Lyn. "Shit," Lyn muttered to herself. In what time she had, Lyn unbuttoned the top buttons of her dress, revealing the mark on her collarbone. She put her left fist to the mark and closed her eyes, focusing intently. A hilt appeared in her fist and Lyn opened her eyes with a smile. Quickly, the blade was drawn from her chest as she outstretched her arm, and when the blade was fully formed, she struck. All it took was one, lazy, cross strike to the spider which sent the monstrous form into oblivion while the blade absorbed the ethernano of the creature. The smile that was worn on the swordsman's face quickly grew into a full-blown grin. "How do you like me now Spider-Bitch." "You killed a Dragon Spider in one move?! Those things eat wyverns for breakfast!" she grumbles "Well if going big does not work how about I go small. Let's see how you fare against a swarm of spider fairies and jade recluses." She calls forth tons of rat-sized spiders, some of then have fly like wings while others have oddly beautiful jade colored bodies. "And since you don't care about my lessons I won't even so much as give you a hint as to what these spiders are about." She then sends the swarms after Lyn. "Push," Lyn said, thrusting her hands outwards sending an omnidirectional pulse of telekinetic energy which effectively decimated the spiders in her way. Lyn swung the Oblivion Blade with ease, the humongous weight was no longer a problem after she trained. "Come on. Is that really all you've got?" Zerkena jumps down "I'll take you on close combat i I have to you rude little human." She then runs at Lyn and trys to jab at her with one of the spider legs on Zerkena's back. Using it like a flexible spear of sorts, it comes off from Zerkena's side aiming to Lyn's side. Category:Roleplay Category:QOS Roleplay Category:RP